A Surprise From The Depths Of Therum
by Chris7493
Summary: The Normandy crew is diverted from it's mission against the reapers to Therum by Alliance command. The planet where this whole thing started when Shepard first started chasing down Saren. What could this possible be all about after nearly three years?.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Mass Effect 3 fanfic. Now this is simply a one off, there will be no sequel to this and there is no real point, just a bit of fun.

Now this should be interesting to some people because I will personally be one of the characters in this story, obviously won't be using my real name for security reasons.

I will also be changing the whole Mass effect 3 ending outcome so I won't spoil it but it will be in no way related to any of the endings that Bioware gave us. It will be my own made up ending being highly related to this new character, mainly me. So I hope you all enjoy.

Please don't forget to read my other stories and review.

**All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter One

"Admiral, with all due respect…that is completely insane. We have other more important issues to attend to at this moment" said Shepard, speaking loudly.

Hacket stood in front of her, looking at her through the QEC. "Commander, I am just as aware of the galactic situation as you are but this is a very unusual thing that has just occurred" said Hacket.

Shepard just shook her head and through her arms up in the air. "But sir…a distress call from Therum…there are no Alliance forces on that planet. It's more than likely a trap for us set up by the reapers".

"Commander, It's now no longer a request. It's a now an order. Hacket out" and the QEC disconnected. Shepard spun around and stormed out into the war room. "Joker, Shepard. Set a course for Therum".

Their was a short pause and then a spitting laugh from him. "Okay Commander, setting a course for the last place I really never wanted to see again but don't have much a choice if I want to keep my job".

Shepard shook her head frowning. "Joker I don't have time for you and you're annoying comments and dry jokes. Just get us there before I change my mind and disobey my orders for the first time in my career".

She continued to walk out of war room, passing through both of the doors to the security check point. She nodded at the two guards as she stepped into the scanner. God she hated the thing. It took so long and on more than one occasion she just walk straight through without stopping to be scanned. _"The thing is so bloody useless" _she though to herself.

Finally the scan stopped and she stormed out of the check point and through the next door. She headed for the elevator, quickly saluting Traynor as she stood at attention. Shepard stormed to the elevator and punched the button for deck three. She turned around to see the door shut behind her.

"Liara, It's Shepard. Meet me in the mess hall".

"Understood Shepard" Liara replied.

"Javik, It's Shepard. Meet me and Liara in the mess hall".

"Understood commander" replied Javik.

As the elevator descended, Shepard continued to wonder what is going to be on Therum that has caused Hacket to pull his most valuable asset out of the war. Shepard just wasn't talking her self up, it was a fact. The elevator made a small jolt as it stopped, making Shepard walk closer to the door of the elevator. As it opened Liara was already standing on the other side.

"You wanted to see me commander?" asked Liara. Shepard stepped out of the elevator, nodded at Liara and gestured her to walk with her. "We are for some unbelievable reason going to Therum" said Shepard. Liara stopped in her tracks and stared at Shepard with eyes wide open.

"Why!?" asked Liara, in a rather high pitched voice. Obviously remembering her experience from two and a half years ago. Again Shepard gestured Liara to keep walking. "Calm down, Alliance brass has received a distress call from the planet" said Shepard. They both round the corner to the mess hall table.

"Clear the deck!" Shepard yelled. The crew who where currently in the room, having a quiet chat on their duty break scrambled to leave in a group. Liara and Shepard took their placed at the table as the last crew member left.

"A distress call, from who?" asked Liara.

"You're guess is as good as mine, lasted I check and according to your own notes about the planet, there was nothing else on that planet apart from the ruin. You did conclude that it was a prison or gaol, right?".

"Yes" said Liara.

At that moment Javik walked around the corner and stood at point until he was gestured by Shepard to sit. He sat with a grunt. "Javik, how much do you know about Therum?" asked Shepard.

Javik just blinked at first. "Commander, there is a rather long story to that planet". Liara and Shepard just stared at Javik.

"Joker, how long to Therum" asked Shepard.

There was a pause. "ETA one hour commander".

"Well Javik, you have one hour to explain" said Shepard. Javik yet again grunted and sat back in his chair.

"Therum, and the whole Knossos System was under control of Humans".

Liara stared, Shepard's jaw dropped. "Humans?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, we had taken a few hundred thousand in secret for a work force, they rebelled. Managed to capture a number of our ships and established a defence around the entire system. This was our first war in many years. But not long into the war, the reapers arrived. We would have crushed them easily but we had to devote most of our forces to combat the reapers. We were in the end victorious over the pathetic primitives. They tried to flee. But failed. We then retook the planet as our own once again, you know the rest".

"Well, is the distress call Prothean or Human?" asked Liara. Shepard got up and turned her back on the table. "It's hard to accept that someone, Prothean or Human would be alive on that planet after fifty thousand years and given the extreme environmental conditions on that planet" said Shepard. She now started pacing the length of the table.

"So, you're plan commander?" asked Javik. Shepard stopped and turned back to the table. "Until I'm shown otherwise, we will consider this a trap set up by the reapers and take all necessary precautions to that affect". Shepard looked at Liara and Javik directly. "You both will accompany me to the surface, be ready in the shuttle bay in thirty mikes, dismissed" said Shepard.

Both Liara and Javik got up without a word and disappeared in the direction of the elevator. Shepard then turned towards the main battery room and started to walk. The doors parted as she approached. Garrus as usual at this station.

"Let me guess Garrus, calibrations?" asked Shepard. Garrus laughed as he turned to face her.

"You know me Shepard" said Garrus, leaning back on the console he was just facing.

"That I do my friend. Just a heads up buddy, Where heading to Therum, long story. I'll be leaving you in charge while I'm off with Liara and Javik. If you hear me say "Downfall", bring the rain" said Shepard.

"You got it, but why not Ashley?" asked Garrus.

Shepard started to walk out of the room. "Let's see, who was one of my most close and loyal friends, so I thought, who thought I was a traitor and completely forgot about all the blood, sweat and tear that was involved in the previous two years and abandoned me. Why in all that is holy would I trust MY ship to HER" yelled Shepard.

Garrus just stood there, "Shepard, bit harsh".

"No, it isn't. Liara and Wrex had reasons of there own for not helping me back when I was after the collectors. But it wasn't because they thought I was a traitor, they wanted to help. Ashley on the other hand said "No" straight to my face without blinking and walked off. I lost all respect for her after that".

"Then why did you bring her back aboard the Normandy?".

"Because she can hold a weapon. Nothing more. Nothing less".

"Well if it's any consolation, I haven't spoken to her since she came aboard. I was planning to, but I won't now due to you're very true facts".

Shepard nodded and walked out. The door shut behind her as she headed for the elevator. Walking through the mess all the crew members that were previously there had returned. She walked past them all without saying a word; she had more important things on her mind apart from pointless chit chat.

She rounded the corner to the elevator door and it opened before she got anywhere near it. Ashley stepped off and noticed Shepard straight away and stepped in her path to stop her.

"Shepard, we need to talk".

Shepard took a step back from her. "That's Commander Shepard and you will address me as ma'am or commander. Do I make myself perfectly clear Lieutenant Commander, or does Private sound more to your liking".

Ashley stepped to attention. "Sorry…ma'am".

Shepard huffed and walked around her in a wide arch and went into the elevator. "And you can report to the shuttle bay, Vega and Cortez are currently prepping the shuttle and you are to assist".

The doors to the elevator shut and Shepard punched the control panel for her room. _"Bitch" _Shepard muttered to herself.

Shepard could feel the inertia of the elevator as it rose to her room. It stopped with a slight jump. The doors parted and Shepard stepped off and walked straight into Sam, knocking her over and falling on top of her.

"Bugger" muttered Sam, rubbing the back of her head where it had hit the hard metal floor.

Shepard made a small laugh. "Sorry Sam, didn't expect anyone to be hanging around my room. Can I help you?" asked Shepard Lifting both herself up and Sam.

"It's fine Commander- I just- I wanted…to discuss what happened…the other night…with us…" stuttered Sam. Obviously embarrassed about how she has ended up starting this conversation.

"Oh sure, come in" as Shepard gestured her into her room.

The doors parted as Sam stepped towards the door and Shepard followed close behind. Sam glanced at the fish tank as she walked down to the lounge and sat in closest arm chair. Shepard sat in the arm chair next to her.

"I need to know something Commander?"

"You get the privilege of calling me Jane".

Sam glanced at Shepard and smiled. "Jane, I need to know something?"

"What's that?" asked Shepard.

Sam took a deep breath. "Did last night mean something?".

Shepard looked a bit shocked as Sam looked at her. "Why would you think I wouldn't?".

"Well It was so all so sudden. I came off a bit slutty almost" said Sam, rubbing the back of her neck.

Shepard laughed. She got up and kneeled down in front of Sam, grabbing both of her hands and held them tight. She looked at Sam who had now dropped her head in anticipation of being made to look like an easy one night stand.

"Sam look at me". She didn't look up.

"Sam". She slowly lifted her head look straight at her.

"Last night meant the world to me and I'll do everything I can to make sure that I treat you like a lady of your calibre should be treated".

A smile slowly started to appear on Sam's face and was caught completely off guard when Shepard launched her self up and took Sam up with her, lifting her in to a very romantic spin making both of them laugh.

Sam draped her arms of Shepard shoulders as Shepard arms slowly ran there way down to Sam's waist. The look into one another's eyes had continued this whole time and a deep passionate kiss finally filled the void.

"And don't think that I didn't notice you check my ass every time I passed you in the CIC. I do have eyes in the back of my head you know".

Sam blushed. "Sorry, I could resist. They both laughed again.

A synthesized voice broke the very happy moment between me. "Commander we have arrived at Therum".

"EDI, you have the worst sense of timing of any AI I have ever met and don't you dare say reply to that with one of your bad jokes" said Shepard, who was now hold up the now bent over laughing Sam.

"Understood Shepard" said EDI.

Sam looked at her. "What's going on?".

"A mission, priority one from Alliance Command. I'll be taking Liara and Javik to Therum for a rescue mission, apparently. I think It's a reaper trap though."

Sam held Shepard close. "Be careful Jane".

Shepard nodded. "You can bring your things up here. That's if you want to?".

Sam smiled. "A few months on the Normandy and not only have I got the great Commander Shepard's heart hook, line and sinker but I'm also moving in with her. You are truly amazing Jane". Shepard gave her a quick peck on the check and went for the elevator.

"You can sort yourself out up here; ask EDI for help if you want. You and her are the only two allowed up here without me present". Shepard waved and disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter Two

The shuttle landed with a thunder hard thud which shook Shepard off balance. She looked around the corner to Steve in the pilot seat. "What the hell kind of landing was that Steve. It's really unlike you".

Steve looked up at Shepard and shrugged. "Sorry Commander, William's was getting on my nerves in the shuttle bay. Guess she bothered me a bit more than I thought".

Shepard shook her head. "I wonder how long she's going to be a pain in my ass. Sorry Steve, I was the one who sent her down to help".

Steve put both his hands up and shook his head. "No need to apologize Commander, not your fault".

Shepard nodded and walked back to her squad. "Liara, Javik. You all ready?".

Both nodded and turned to face the shuttle door. Shepard and Liara had been suited up in full with breathers attached to helmets. Javik is immune to most harsh environmental conditions and was just wearing his basic armour.

The shuttle door opened with a hiss. "Move out!" yelled Shepard.

All three piled out of the shuttle at full sprint, crossed a small flat piece of dirt covered terrain and jumped in behind a wall of rock with a gap in the middle. Shepard waved her arm at the shuttle and it took off in a spray of dust and disappeared over there heads into the clouds.

"I don't believe it…" muttered Shepard.

Liara managed to hear it. "What's the problem Shepard?" asked Liara.

Shepard looked at Liara. "This is where myself, Garrus and Wrex parked the Mako when we we're making our way to you".

The tyre marks in the dirt from where the Mako came to a sudden halt we're still visible. Shepard pointed at them. "That's where we parked the Mako".

Both Liara and Javik looked. "So we head in between the collapsed rocks, like you did before Commander?" asked Javik.

Shepard nodded. "That's correct. Intel given to me by Hacket says there is nothing and I mean nothing on this rock. Apart from rock and more rock and bit of boiling hot lava on the side. But keep your guard up for anything. We move at full chat people".

"To where?" asked Liara.

"The entrance to the dig site, we'll work out what we need to do once we're there. Check your weapons, we move in forty seconds".

All three quickly went over all there weapons. Shepard took off at full sprint just before holstering her pistol. Liara and Javik followed quickly after, both struggling to keep up with the very fit Shepard.

They first past a small cluster of bolders and rounded the next corner to a small two levelled open plain with what was a small look out tower on the hill. Shepard remembers this place well. The Geth sniper has them pined here. She realised that she was fortunate to have Garrus's sniper skills and Wrex's…shotgun…and size…and temper.

The ran down the small hill and then up the small hill on the right hand side that arched up and around the left which brought them up onto the hill. Shepard remembered this as well. There was a rocket trooper behind the barricades that we're there. She got her shotgun out at that point.

They continued to move at full chat, well at least Shepard did. Javik just behind her and Liara starting to lag behind.

"Shepard you need to slow down" said Liara over the com, sounding really out of breath.

Shepard didn't reply. Just as Shepard approached the entrance to the dig sight she came to a sudden halt. Almost skidding into a giant hole in the ground just outside the entrance. Javik and Liara soon caught up and notice the same thing.

"This wasn't here when we left and plus the hole for the dig site is more like two hundred meters or so down and behind that entrance" stated Shepard.

Liara scanned the hole with her omni tool, intriguingly tapping away. "Interesting" said Liara.

"What is it Asari?" asked Javik.

Liara looked up at Javik and stared at him for a second; she hated how he still just calls her Asari. She went back to her omni tool realising how it is pointless to argue with him. "The hole is three hundred meters wide and almost one kilometre deep. I am reading a very large metal…pod of some. The pod as a Prothean energy signature but…". Liara paused and gasped.

"What?" asked Shepard.

Liara took a deep breath. "But the life sign I'm getting from the pod is Human".

Shepard took another step forward and looked down into the hole. "Is that signal that Alliance HQ received coming from the hole?'.

"Triangulating…yes that is confirmed" replied Liara.

"Out of curiosity, is the pod being held down by something? Can it be moved?" asked Shepard.

Liara went back to her omni tool and starting walking around scanning the hole.

Shepard turned to Javik. "Patrol the perimeter, eighty-five metre radious. Report anything and I mean anything".

Javik nodded and walked away; to the left of the hole.

Shepard turned back to the hole. "Commander Shepard to Normandy".

There was a pause. "Garrus here".

At this point Liara had walked back to her from the far side of the hole and has stopped right next to her. Shepard looked at Liara and Liara simply nodded.

"Get the Normandy to my position; we need a bit of heavy lifting down here. downfall negative, repeat, downfall negative".

"Copy all Shepard. On our way. Garrus out".

Liara looked at Shepard. "What's downfall?"

"Oh, it was my code word for Garrus to bring the Normandy in guns blazing if something happened down here on this rock".

Liara nodded but then looked around suddenly. "Where's Javik?".

"Patrolling" said Shepard.

Just at that moment; the Normandy came shooting over head and pasted over them. Doing a tight turn to the right and slowing down, coming back over the hole and hold a stationary position over the hole. It settled at about twenty meters.

The shuttle bay door opened and Tali's head popped out from the edge. "Shepard, what do you need?" she yelled.

Shepard looked up and waved. "We need to get a pod of some sort up, not sure how much it weighs though" she yelled back.

"We'll try the shuttle first. Get at least ten meters away for safety" Tali yelled again.

Tali's head disappeared back into the shuttle bay just as the shuttle came roaring out. It at first spun a one hundred and eighty degree turn and dropped about fifteen metres directly over the hole and hovered for a bit.

Shepard and Liara watched as a small cable started to slowly lower into the hole. At the same time, the shuttle door opened to reveal James fully suited up, attached to another cable. He looked over at Shepard, saluted, stepped off the shuttle and was lowered into the hole as well, following the first cable.

"Javik, It's Shepard. Report?".

There was a pause.

"Nothing to report. All clear. So far..".

A few moments passed. "Commander, James here. The whole thing is a massive metal box. Should be light enough for the shuttle to lift though".

"Copy that James. Let Cortez know when you're ready to go".

Again a few moments passed. The shuttle slowly started to rise, taking the tension on the cable. The shuttle went high and highly but soon James appeared out of the hole and soon after the metal box.

It was a very shiny silver box, no windows or doors just a solid metal box. Cortez shifted the shuttle and moved backwards. He moved about twice the length of the box and dropped it gently on the ground; a small puff of dust filled the air as the box landed on the ground.

"Steve, get the engineering crew out here on the double" said Shepard.

"You got it!".

James jumped off the box as the shuttle detached the cable and flew back to the Normandy. James ran up to the Liara and Shepard who we're standing side by side watching the whole operation. "What you need me to do Lola?".

"Ready your weapon James, Javik is patrolling the perimeter. Join him" said Shepard.

James nodded and ran off behind them. Liara had walked over to the box by this point and was scanning the box in great detail.

Shepard had looked up to see the shuttle once again roar out of the Normandy's shuttle bay and land next to her. The door opened and Tail, Adam's, Daniel's and Donnelly stepped out.

Shepard pointed at the box. "Get that box open, get Liara to give you a hand if you need it".

They nodded and ran towards it. Shepard than turned and stepped on the shuttle. "Steve, good work. Back to the ship".

"Yes ma'am".


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter Three

The now strange metal box hung from the shuttle roof as the engineering crew continued their scans. Shepard and Liara watched from afar, but Javik had decided that watching primitives fiddle around with a primitive box was tiresome and left for his quarters.

A few more minutes pass and Adams walked up to Shepard and Liara. "We have done two complete scans of the box and found no way to open it without applying force".

"Well I would have rather kept the box intact but go ahead Adams, cut it open" replied Shepard.

Shepard turned to Liara. "Get Chakwas down here would you please". Liara nodded and continued fiddling omni tool.

The box was now lowered to the floor and Ken and Gabby began cutting through the box with there omni tools. Adams monitored there progress carefully.

Shepard began to pace around the box at a distance. Steve joined Shepard.

"So, who do you thinks in there?" he asked.

Shepard shook her head. "I don't have a clue. Hopefully he or she or what ever will be helpful it answering some questions".

Shepard stopped and turned to Steve. "So why did Ashley get you so upset. I've never gotten a landing from you that bad. Expect when we crash landed after Leviathan knocked us out of the sky but that was a completely different situation".

Steve shook his head. "She had the shits about you having the shits with her about getting the shits with her about some shit a few months ago" said Steve.

Shepard bust out laughing. "You have no idea how correct you are Steve" she said patting him on the back. "It's a bit of a story, I'll tell you about it one day and you can decide if I'm right to as piss off as I am".

Steve nodded. "No problem. I better get back to your armour; it gets at least a triple check".

As Steve started to walk away Shepard quickly pattered him on the back again as thanks. She turned back to the now open box on her shuttle bay; the engineering team had lowered the cut pieces on to the deck in a pile of to the side.

She walked up to the now exposed and very old cryo pod. As she approached the pod, the elevator door opened behind her and the doctor walked off and walked slowly towards the pod also.

Shepard pulled up her sleave and held it tight in her palm, using it to wipe away the frost that was covering the glass.

"What do you need me for Shepard?" asked Chakwas as she came up behind Shepard. They both peered into the pod.

"It's just a kid" said Shepard.

"But he seems to be wearing a military uniform of some type" replied Chakwas.

Shepard looked closer. "He can't be anymore than twenty if you're lucky".

Chakwas scanned the occupant. "The results of the bone density analysis indicate he's twenty and nine months old".

Shepard shook her head. "Oh that's brilliant. I've got millions of years old synthetic machines with advanced weaponry bearing down on the galaxy and I have child to help me". She turned around and flung her hands up in frustration.

Chakwas just focus on her new patient in the pod. She noticed a small control panel. She reached down the side of the pod and tapped a few buttons. A hiss of the glass canopy made Chakwas jump and Shepard came running over.

"Doctor you know better than that!". She pushed Chackwas aside, pulled out her pistol and pointed at the now exposed gentleman in the pod. "James, arm up and get over here!" Shepard yelled.

She heard a thudding behind her has a Mattock rifle appeared out of the corner of her eye. "You got it Lola".

The cold freeze was dissipating in a steam like affect that Shepard could feel from the meter or so distance that she was standing from the pod.

A few moments passed and a hand reach up and pull the rest of what was attached to it up out of the pod, stumbled out and fell on to its hands and knees on to the deck.

Chakwas went to help; James held her back with his hand that wasn't on the trigger of the rifle. Soon a very young looking chap with very short brown hair and grey eyes stood in front of them in a full dress like uniform that was grey with two thin bright green lines running from the top of the shoulders down to the edge of the pant cuffs. Brightly shining black boots and more medals than Shepard had ever seen even on Admiral Hacket.

A few tense moments of silence passed, everyone at this point had cleared the deck apart from Shepard, Steve, James, Liara and Chakwas.

"Jenkins, David A, Admiral, Therum Space Defence Fleet serial number 11A23P" said the man standing before them.

James, Steve, Chakwas and Liara all looked at Shepard who was look at there guest with a curious glare.

"I am Commander Jane Shepard of the Human System Alliance. This is my ship the SSV Normandy".

Suddenly the man named David raised his arm and a green bubble enveloped him. Liara reacted as well, throwing a biotic bubble over all five of them.

Tension filled the shuttle bay. "Why not the TSDS Normandy?".

Shepard's people all looked at one another. "What's TSDS?" asked Chakwas.

David shot a glare in her direction. "Therum Space Defence Ship and now I know you're not one of my people. My people wouldn't betray me" said David.

"What do you mean your people?" asked Liara.

David shot a glare of fire and rage in her direction and started a slow step by step walk towards her. "The people that I decided that I wanted to protect, the people that decided to make me there leader, the people that I gave my whole life for to protect because they were the only people I had in my life".

The two defensive barriers were millimetres apart from one another, Shepard and James at put themselves in front of Liara pointing there weapons at David.

"And I gave up everything to make sure they escaped those bastard Protheans. Now you would all recognize me if you were my people."

"But…David…I'm not sure if you realise this but it's been fifty thousand years since all that happened" said Liara.

David eyes shot wide open and he took a few steps back. "Fifty thousand years- wait; you're trying to trick me. Prove it?" asked David.

"I'm not sure how I can, you just have to trust me" said Liara.

David started laughing a deep throaty laugh. "You wake me up on a strange ship, with not only an alien but humans who don't know who I am and you expect me to trust you?".

"Yes" said Shepard. "Because, I'll knock you on your ass so hard if you don't co operate…Admiral".

"Ha, if what you are saying is true, I've been fighting wars before you were an itch in your father pants so you Commander can go take a long walk off a short pier. I'm not doing a single thing you tell me".

"I need to examine you Admiral" said Chakwas.

"Sorry?" replied David.

"You have been in that cryo tube for an extremely long time; I need to make sure you're alright".

David panned his head around the room. The ship didn't look like any ship he had been on, it defiantly wasn't Prothean. "Well if there is only thing I believe you are saying, now that I have taken a better look at this ship is that you might be human. I'm use to Prothean design".

David lowered his arm and the green bubble dissipated around him. He placed his hands behind his back. "I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear to everyone here and I don't who you might be, anyone tries anything. I'll bring you down and I'll bring you down hard". David started walking to the elevator, walking straight through the line of people in front of him.

Everyone just stood there in disbelief at what was just heard. "Who does guy think he is?" said James.

"Someone with a story to tell I think" said Shepard. "Steve make sure Javik for the time being is confined to his quarters, I don't think our new admiral here would act very kindly to seeing him given his little speech just now."

"Yes ma'am" said Steve.

"Doctor you're with me" said Shepard. "Let's check him over".


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter Four

"Doctor, you have been poking and prodding me for forty-five minutes now" said David angrily.

"With all do respect…Admiral, you are very irritable for someone with your rank".

"Well with all do respect…medic, you're very slow for someone of your age".

"All right you two" said Shepard stepping between them. "Doc, is he all good?".

"Well apart from he's irritability and rudeness he appears in perfect health given his long period of time in cryo sleep. No cryo burn or anything".

David pushed away Shepard from where she was standing between Chakwas and himself, stood up and straightened his uniform. "Thank you doctor".

Chakwas just grunted and walked away. "You might want to watch you manors around here Admiral".

"I said Thank you, what more could you want you old bat!".

"Why you little –".

Shepard jumped in yet again and started pushing David out of the med bay. The doors slammed behind them. "David you need to take in down a notch with what ever thresher maw has crawled up your butt pucker".

David stood there and cocked his head slightly. "Butt pucker?".

"Long story".

"Indeed, Commander I would appreciate sometime alone".

Shepard had notice that he was looking pretty upset; holding back his emotions that well for his age was surprising. He gestured him to follow her. They walked around the corner past the elevator to the door on the port side of the ship. The door parted as they walked into the room.

"Perfect, thank you commander".

"You can have a drink from the bar if you want".

David shook his head. "I don't drink, never have because of my-". David paused and looked out the window in front of him. He slowly approached it and stared into the emptiness of space.

"You want to talk David?" asked Shepard. She took a step forward expecting him to burst out fifty thousand years of pain.

"Thank you Commander…that will be all".

She nodded and left the room, now understanding that little bit more about the boy that became a man so soon in his youth.

As Shepard walked out she bumped straight into Liara. "Oh sorry Liara, are you alright". They both rubbed there foreheads.

"Yes Shepard I'm fine, I was just curious about our new guest".

Shepard leaned up against the wall. "Let's just say it's not going to be easy for us to get to know him. There is a lot of pain in him Liara; he must have one hell of a story".

Liara nodded. "Want me to try?".

Shepard pushed herself off the wall and threw her hands up in the air. "Be my guest, I wish you all the luck in the galaxy because you'll need all you can get".

Shepard walked off towards the elevator, Liara didn't follow her movements. She just looked at the port observation room door. She took a deep breath, walked towards it and knocked.

The door opened and she saw David standing next to the window looking out. Liara took a step in and door shut behind her.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"You already are, Miss?" he asked.

Liara smiled. "No miss, Liara T'soni. You can call me Liara though".

David turned around and was for a split second gobsmacked at her beauty.

"Well Liara, I'm David and now that the pleasantries are over, what do you want?".

Liara was confused at his quick changes in mood. "I thought you might want to talk".

"About?"

"Well anything, I'm a good listener" said Liara taking a seat on the chase of the lounge next to her. David straightened his stance and placed his hands behind his back.

"I get the distinct impression that you are not going to leave".

"No".

David dropped his hands and shook his head. He as well sat on the lounge next to him, walking around the chase and sitting.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything David".

"Why?".

"Because all we do know is that your name is David and well all thinking the same thing".

"And what's that Liara?".

"You must have one hell of a story to tell".

"You're right on that, but I don't think anyone wants to hear it".

"I do David".

David shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them to see an inquisitively looking Liara staring at him.

David leant forward and stared at Liara. "Ok fine, you want to know my story, but know this, I'll never tell it again. Am I understood?".

Liara nodded slowly as David sat back in the lounge.

"I was born an orphan on the streets of Therum. An older homeless lady discovered me in the middle of the street and took me in. Given her situation, it was bloody nice of her. Her name was Isabella Jenkins, nicest name I had ever heard. She had a Husband and Son, both were killed by the Protheans in the mines of Therum. Their names were David and Alexander. So she named me David Alexander Jenkins".

"She had been to school back on Earth and was nice enough to teach me to read and write when I was older. She taught me a lot actually".

David stopped for a second and coughed. He quickly sat up and walked to the window. His head lowered, obviously holding back his emotions.

Liara stood up and went to walk out. "Sorry, I'll go".

"No, you started this and I'll finish it".

Liara and David both sat down. "When I was almost eighteen, the district I was living in came under a random attack by the Protheans. Information given to them by undercover Prothean operatives said that high ranking humans in rebellion where stationed there. They were wrong, it was false. But the rebellion didn't tell us. There were six thousand people in that district, my mum and I included. I was the only surviver".

Liara sat there in shock. "That's terrible".

"Yeah you're telling me. When I turned eighteen I joined the rebellion. There was nothing else for me anywhere apart from a life of crime and drugs. As it turned out I had a knack for tactical strategy and rose in rank quickly due to the war we were involved in".

"War?" asked Liara.

"Yes, we had captured a number of Prothean ships, weapons and ground vihicels so we started making defence perimeters in plan for our take over of the system. But our commander was an idiot, not even worth mentioning his name. He didn't want to follow the plan that I had created, so when he was killed in an attack, I was next in line for commander and chief".

"Did you killed him?" asked Liara.

David shook his head. "A lot of my people thought I did but I really didn't. When I took over I first clear the space around Therum, then the system, then the whole sector giving us almost thirty worlds for us to utilise for resources for what I started calling, my people".

"I Change the whole way we defended our selves. It was a stronger and smarter rebellion. I also stopped everyone from calling it a rebellion, and the Therum Space Defence Fleet was born".

"We got rid of the ground vehicles and used there power systems as generators. We had thousands of the bloody things, used them to power all the districts on Therum. Started moving people off Therum and on to the other planets in the sector".

"But all this was only the beginning of the end. Long story short, they overwhelmed us at every position ten months into my new position. In the end, only a few thousand remained. I got them all into transports cause at this point I was only living member of the Space Defence Fleet left. I took command of the remaining ships remotely from the main HQ on Therum and held the Protheans off long enough for them to get away".

"Did they escape?".

David just went all quiet. Never said a word, never moved, never blinked.

"David?" said Liara, bringing David out of his little trance.

"I don't know, I lost all sensor reading after the ships left the sector, with two Prothean ships in pursuit. I couldn't get them all in time, so when my last ship was knocked out I put myself in that box you found me in and here I am, fifty thousand years later…makes you think".

Liara just sat there in complete shock after hearing that story. She never expected a story like that. "I don't know what to say".

David nodded. "Well I don't expect you to have anything to say".

"Apart from your mother, did you have any other family? A wife or children?".

David shook his head. "No one apart from my mother and my military staff could bare to be around me. I'm not the easiest person to get to know and I'm also a little smartass".

Liara laughed at that one.

"EDI, could you asked Doctor Chakwas to come to the port observation room please at the request of Admiral Jenkins".

There was a pause. "Understood" said a synthetic voice.

"Is there a problem?" asked Liara.

David Shook his head. "No, it's just your manors have reminded me of someone I knew, someone I held close to me and that I do anything for".

At that second, Chakwas walked in. "What do you want?" asked Chakwas sternly.

Liara was puzzled at the doctor's behaviour; she had never seen her like this before.

David got up and walked in front of her, he held out his hand. Chakwas did nothing at first but slowly brought her hand up to his and he shook it firmly.

"Doctor I want to apologize for my earlier behaviour, it was completely out of line and for the record, you're a damn find doctor".

Chakwas said nothing for a while but finally spoke up. "You better be damn sorry" she said, dropping his hand and walking out in a huff.

Liara stood up next to David. "What was that all about?".

"That Liara was an older lady having to put up with a smartass, rude twenty year old child".

He then turned to Liara who was still staring at the door and kissed her check with a little peck. Liara jumped a bit at the surprise. "And that was for all you're help".

"All I did was listen".

"No Liara…you did more than that".

David headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Liara.

"I believe I heard a few crew members walking around the ship taking about reapers. Don't know what they are and frankly I don't care but I did also hear that they would like to kill every single one of them so that means I want in on the action, so I need a ship. Plus I've got experience in situations where the odds are against me".

"So does Commander Shepard" said Liara.

"In that case I need to converse with her. Tell her to meet me in the war room; we have a war to win".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Spent the entire time writing this laughing, you will all hopefully understand my sense of humour when you read this so enjoy. Please review, I want to know if anyone pissed themselves laughing or not.

**All rights reserved to EA and Bioware.**

Chapter Five

David stood on the side of the war room facing the door where he would know the commander would walk through. He wondered how he would approach this situation and how it would play out but he decided on using facts first and if that failed, sarcasm and insults was his usual plan b. He laughed out loud at that though.

Just then Shepard walked in. "Something funny about me walking into the room Admiral?".

David cough and went back to being serious. "No, sorry and call me David".

Shepard nodded. "What's all this about then?".

David leaned up against the holographic console in front of him and stared at Shepard through the display. "You have a reaper problem I hear".

"You know about them?" replied Shepard.

David shook his head. "No and I don't want to know really, seen and heard enough shit to last one hundred thousand years but everyone I've heard talking about them hates them and that spells military tactician needed to me".

"You want a ship then?" asked Shepard.

David laughed. "Was I that obvious, yes I want a ship. To kill as many reapers as possible".

Shepard walked around to the same side as David and looked him straight in the eye, staring deep into his gaze.

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" asked David.

Shepard cocked her head back and made a funny face as if to say "What the fuck".

"No I'm not going to kiss you, just wondering if you can be trusted with a ship after knowing close to nothing about you".

"All you need to know is can I kill a reaper and yes I can" said David.

"But you don't even know what they are or what they are capable of" replied Shepard.

"I knew close to as much about the Protheans when I first fought them and I won and won well. It will be the same with these reapers, I'll bet my life on it" said David.

"Really, well we are about to find out if my boss believes you".

"Who might that be?" asked David.

"Admiral Steven Hacked, Fleet Admiral of The Systems Alliance Navy and one hell of a human being" said Shepard.

"Well I'm one hell of an Admiral so let's see how good he is at being an Admiral before being a human since I've been both in another life time".

They both walked into the come room and stood in front of the QEC. A few moments later a blue image buzzed in and adjusted to reveal an old dressed man in a military uniform, staring at David without blinking.

"Commander, who is this?" asked Hacket.

"Admiral David Jenkins, Therum Space Defence Fleet Commander".

"I see" he continued to stare. "Are you not a bit young to be an Admiral son?" asked Hacket.

David was completely offended by that statement and it show on his face, Plan b. "Are you not a bit too old to already be in a nursing home with some nurse wiping your ass" David retorted.

Hacket moved his stare to Shepard. Shepard shrugged. "He's twenty Admiral and by his account, one hell of a tactician".

"I see, a little rude don't you think son to be talking to your superior?" stated Hacket.

David moved into a move prominent stance. "I'm not your superior, I'm no one's superior. I've been fighting wars before you were an itch in my father's pants and his father before him. Fact. Yes I may be twenty but I have more experience than all of your subordinates combined. Don't believe me, give me a ship and I'll prove you wrong, I guarantee it".

Hacket just continued standing there, staring. "What do you think Commander?" asked Hacket.

She looked at David how had his gaze firmly fixed on Hacket. She looked back at Hacket with a worried face. "I don't know Admiral, my head says put him in a quiet place and forget this ever happened since we have more pressing issues to handle but my gut says he deserves once chance and one chance only. We can't go giving a ship to every Tom, Dick and Harry who pops out of a cryo tube claiming to be the best thing since sliced cheese".

David bent over laughing. "Sliced cheese, I'll have to remember that one for later".

Hacket closed his eyes and place a hand on his cheek, gripping it.

"What class of ship best suites you…Admiral?" asked Hacket.

_"Finally, a little respect. Now I'll do the same" David though._

"The bigger the better Admiral" said David.

Hacket nodded. "You'll get it but on two conditions only".

"Shoot".

"One, you understand that you are now under Alliance authority and have to be demoted to Rear Admiral".

"Fine with me, which makes me your second in command anyway right?"

"Yes and two, you are to get into Alliance colours. Therum colours are not the Alliance colours".

"But it does define who I am, no deal on that Admiral" said David.

"No ship then…Admiral".

Shepard finally stepped in. "Admiral Hacket, I respectfully asked you to let him keep his colours, you'll understand once you receive a special report from Dr. T'soni about our new Rear Admiral here".

Hacket nodded. "Very well Commander, I'll go by your judgement".

"Rear Admiral David Alexander Jenkins reporting for duty sir, orders?" he said saluting.

Hacket returned the salute. "Welcome to the Alliance, the proper ceremony will have to wait but your order are to report to the citadel and it's your lucky day Admiral".

"Will there be cake, I love cake" said David.

Hacket glanced back at Shepard and shook his head. "A classified ship yard has just finished a prototype dreadnought that I think you will be suited for just fine".

"Very well, I'll prepare. What are my orders?" asked David

"You are to hunt down any son of a bitch that is a threat to this galaxy and you put them down, you put them down hard".

David nodded. "And the name of my new ship if you don't mind sir?" asked David.

"S.S.V. Spirit of Vengeance".


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry about the late update, work is insane at the moment, will update as regularly as possible. Please read and review. Don't forget to read my other stories and review also. Enjoy.

Chapter Six

It has been three days since David had taken command of his new ship and had gotten to know his crew quite well. The new class of dreadnought was huge but only needed a very small.

David sat quietly in his quarters looking out through his observation window from his desk when his com officer called. "Sir, a Dr Liara T'soni has just contacted the ship and is requesting to speak with you?".

David smiled ear to ear. "Patch her through and from now on, any com traffic from her is to be made priority one. Clear?".

"Yes sir, understood".

The turned to his computer terminal on his desk and push a few holo buttons. The very clear and beautiful image of Liara appeared on the screen. David again smiled.

"Liara, to what do I owe this pleasure?".

Liara returned the smile. "Considering how busy the Normandy has been, I thought I would take a few days off and was wondering if I could spend it with…you on the Vengeance?".

David laughed. "I would love to have you aboard. The ship has no duties to attend at this present time".

Liara rose an eyebrow. "You would "love" to have me aboard. I'm a bit old for you don't you think David?".

"Actually Liara, I'm technically fifty thousand and twenty years old, so I'm too old for you".

Liara laughed. "You are right David. I'll be arriving at your present location in thirty minutes".

David winked as the com channel closed. He finished his glass of scotch and was suddenly thrown off his feet by a massive explosion. He staggered back to his feet, being careful not to cut himself from the now broken scotch glass on the floor.

"Bridge report!".

"Bridge here Admiral, two Cerberus cruisers have just jumped as. We are taking moderate damage to our port side, we couldn't raise our barriers in time".

David straightened his uniform, the green and yellow Therum military uniform still suited him well.

"Let the CAG know to launch all squadrons, lock and load all point to point defence gun and charge the MAC. I'm on my way to the bridge now".

He bolted out of his quarters and down the hall to the elevator, punching the button for deck one. As the elevator door opened, another explosion again knocking him off his feet and head first into the elevator back wall.

"Ahh, fuck me in the ass. That fucking hurt. God, can we keep the hardcore anal till I at least get to the bridge" David said out loud to himself.

As what seemed as a lifetime, the elevator arrived at the bridge. The bridge was shaped like a triangle, the point of the bridge being where David sat in his command chair. Walls starting close together and coming further apart to form the necessary space from horizontal computer consoles for the bridge crew.

David walked down to his command chair, everyone watching him rub the front of his head as he walked. "Are you ok sir?" asked Anna his weapons officer.

"The hardcore anal started early that's all. Are all fighter squadrons in the sky?".

"Yes sir, all point defence guns loaded and MAC ready to fire".

David continued down to his command chair and sat in it with huff. "Right then. One Therum Military ass kicking coming right up. Let the CAG know to split all his fighters into two groups, one group hit the ship on the left and the other group hit the ship on the right. Hit and run, dodge and weave, that's all I want from him".

"Yes sir" replied Anna.

"Mary, put us in a tight starboard turn and keep us in that turn while bringing the bow up and down thirty degrees every forty second. Stay at flank speed".

Another hit shook the ship. "Yes sir" replied Mary.

The ship groaned as the massive ship was put into a tight turn. David watched as the enemy ship that was coming in on their starboard side past over the top of them.

"Point guns open up with everything they've got. Target the ship that was on our starboard side!" yelled David.

As a haze of orange filled the black sky as the guns opened up.

"Tell the CAG to regroup, all fighters to attack the port ship, leave the starboard to us" said David.

Lilith the com officer popped her head up from behind her console. "Sir, our coms are being jammed, we can't contact the Normandy to let them know what's going on".

"Don't worry about them, just worry about us, they are not fighting against two to one odds at the moment. We are".

Another explosion hit the ship shaking it yet again. "Sir the CAG has withdrawn, all fighters have been badly damaged but the shields on the port ship have been over loaded".

David laughed. "Mary put us on a CBDR course with the port ship. Anna lock the MAC on that ship".

The ship continued to groan under the stress of the tight turns. "We have a line of sight and locked on target" said Anna.

"Fire!".

David stared at the ship in front of him, as a bright red and orange light blasted towards it. As it hit, a bright blue flash appeared and then nothing remained.

A sudden surge of power caused a power conduit to explode on the bridge, David had to jump out of his chair to avoid a piece of metal flying towards him.

"Are you alright Admiral?" yelled out Mary.

David got up holding his left arm up to his chest. "I'm fine. What is the status of our fighters?".

"All fighters accounted for but all the birds are damaged. They are no longer combat affective" said Lilith.

David nodded as he sat back in his chair with a grunt. "Ship status?".

"Admiral, that last explosion has taken out our weapons and barriers. Engines only functioning at twelve percent. FTL drive offline and life support failing" said Anna.

David shook his head. "Great, just great. This always happens in those old movies I watch but why did it have to happen to me. God I need a drink".

_"Commander Shepard to Admiral Jenkins, respond?"._

David shot up and bolted over to Lilith, still holding his broken arm. "Can we respond?".

Lilith shook he head. "That conduit that exploded had all of our vital systems running through it".

David stood up straight. "Well, we've found our first design flaw. Bloody Hacket, what was he thinking when he approved these plans".

A bright flash made David turn around. As he did the second Cerberus cruiser had been turned to a floating stream of debris.

The bridge door opened. "Admiral, are you ok?".

David turned around again to see his XO stumble on to the bridge. "Kelly, where have you been?".

"Unconscious on deck three. The first hit we took I fell over and hit my head on the deck".

David walked over to her and grabbed her head lightly to examine the bump on her head. He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder smiling. "It doesn't look to bad but you better get to sick bay".

She nodded. "What about you sir, your other arm doesn't look good".

David laughed. "I maybe fifty thousand and twenty years old but believe it or not, I've been through worse".

She giggled slightly at the attempted to cheer her up and walked back out of the bridge.

"Sir, the Normandy is in docking position. I believe she is waiting for the arm to be extended" said Lilith.

"Please tell me the docking arm is working, I may jump for joy if it is".

"Sir I have good news and bad news" replied a voice from under the deck plating.

"Sandy, what in gods great fucked up universe are you doing under the deck plating" said David.

A hatch popped open a few feet behind him and she pulled herself out covered in cuts and bruises. "Keeping what is left of our systems on the bridge working" replied Sandy.

"But why are you- never mind. Bad news first".

"The arm can't be extended from here but can be manually from the airlock".

"And the bad news?".

"That is the bad news".

"What is?".

"That the docking arm has to be extended manually".

David slapped his forehead with his hand. "Fuck me in the ass, that's the bad new? That I have to drag my sorry ass down to the airlock. Good god Sandy, bad new would be something like having to build a section of the hull using super glue and tooth picks". He threw his hand in the air and walked off the bridge.

The air lock was only one deck down but with the elevators offline, he had to pop an emergency deck hatch to get to the level below. He bent down and tapped on a few holo buttons on a pop up control panel and the hatch fell through the floor, through the ceiling of the next deck and hit the floor with a loud bang.

David sat down on the floor and dropped his legs through the open hatch and dropped through landing on the feet thing another bang. He look around at his battered ship.

"They weren't normal cruisers" David said out loud.

He walked down the corridor towards the airlock and opened the control panel. The tapping of buttons extended the docking arm and a thud could be heard as it connected with the Normandy. David now clutched his arm in pain.

The air lock opened with a hiss.

Shepard, Liara and Doctor Chakwas walked through one by one and stared at the battered ship around them. "What party did I miss?" asked Shepard.

"Cerberus ran out of invitations and when I complained they did this".

David followed the looks of the three people in front of him. "Thanks for the help by the way".

"I'll send you the bill. What happened?" asked Shepard.

David gestured all three of them to walk with him through the battered decks. "We were jumped by two Cerberus cruisers. We got the first one and you got the second. They were like no cruisers I've ever faced before".

"How did they do some much damage?" asked Liara.

"Let's just say they caught us with our pants down and I won't let it happen again".

They all continued walking down the corridor when suddenly David clutched his broken arm, which up to this point he had been hiding.

"Let me look at that arm Admiral" said Chakwas walking up next to him.

"Oh no, not you again" said David with sigh.

"Oh yes me again" she said , scanning David's arm with her omni tool.

Liara came up on the other side of David. "Are you ok?".

David laughed. "Oh, you do care after all".

Liara blushed and Shepard laughed.

Chakwas finished her scans and stepped around to the front of David. "Your arm is broken in three different places".

David nodded. "Well go to our medical bay, my doctor will help you out with my sarcasm and dry sense of humour".

Chakwas shook her head.

They walked down the long corridor which was much longer than your average dreadnought. This was met with frustration by Chakwas. "How long is this bloody deck?".

"Doctor, this may be a dreadnought but it's not your average one. It only has four decks, deck one is the bridge. Deck two is medical bay, crew quarters and air lock. Deck three holds engineering and deck four is the fighter launch bay".

"As interesting as that is Admiral, it's still a bloody long corridor".

David shook his head and was surprised when Liara came up beside him and wrapped her arm around his. "We've gone all touchy feely haven't we?" asked David.

"Don't spoil the moment" whispered Liara.

David stopped at the next door and it opened at their presences. All four walked in together and stubbled into a mess. "Jesus H Christ, bloody friggen bloody ship and its bloody friggen commander, "oh look at me, I'm twenty and been frozen for fifty thousand years, give me a ship", I'll kick him in his gentlemen's area when I see him".

"Doctor as much as I would love to knock you on your ass right now we do have guests".

The doctor standing on the far side of the battered room turned in shock, now seeing the Admiral and three other people she didn't recognise. "Sorry Admiral, I've been bounced around like a tennis ball in this room for the whole battle".

She walked up to the group. "I'm Doctor Tiffany Saunders, the ships chief medical officer".

"Doctor this is Commander Shepard, Liara T'soni and Karin Chakwas. She's also a doctor".

Tiffany pointed to a sick bay bed in the corner of the room which David walked over to and laid down. "Tiffany, Karin here is a doctor as well and is quiet adverse in my…behaviour".

"Ahh so you too know how much of an asshole this guy is".

"That's Admiral asshole to you doctor".

The rest of the group walked over to the bed also and watched the two doctors work on David's broken arm. David looked up at Tiffany. "How's my XO doctor?".

"Just fine, I released her to her quarters".

Shepard stepped closer. "David, nearly all of your crew members are female".

David nodded. "I find a females mind to be more logical and steady in times of crisis. A woman in my opinion is the best candidate for military service because of their ability to think more rationally than a man".

Shepard couldn't deny the logic in her mind. "Now, can I help?".

"Yes, get Adams and Tali over here to help with repairs" said David.

Shepard nodded and left the med bay.

Liara continued to watch the medical offers fix up David's arm. David noticed Liara watching. "You don't have to stay Liara, surely you must having something else to do".

Liara shook her head. "No, nothing. All I want is some time off".

"I understand but I don't think you can spend it here anymore. I will more than likely have to put this bucket of bolts in dry dock".

Doctor Saunders and Chakwas deactivated there omni tools and proceeded to walk out of the room, without saying a word.

David sat up and flexed his arm, it was stiff but it wasn't hurting anymore. "Thank you doctors" David muttered.

He sat up and hung his legs over the side of the med bed. He rubbed his eyes thoroughly.

Liara came up in front of him and placed her hands on his legs. "Are you ok?".

David looked deep into her eyes. "This is technically the first time I've lost a battle. The last battle above Therum doesn't count and if I wasn't here now with this crew and this ship, I would have lost a lot of people".

"You're not comparing this to your last attempt to save your people fifty thousand years ago".

With a very disconcerting look he nodded. "It's hard to explain my feelings. Never gone that deep about myself to someone".

"Can I see your mind?" asked Liara.

David raised and eye brow. "How and if it involves sharp cutting objects it's a defiant no".

Liara giggled. "No, our species is telepathic, we use what are called melds, and we can share memories and thoughts. Our deepest darkest secrets can be shared without speaking a single word".

David shut his eyes and thought for a moment. "You might not like what you see and to tell you the truth I've locked a few things away. But go ahead".

She nodded. "Close your eyes".

She watched David do as so asked, she followed in the same way. "Relax David and brace eternity" and her eyes went black. Although David couldn't see.

David felt Liara in his mind, he couldn't describe it. It was as if there were two minds in one body. Everything that David had been through was unlocked in full again for David to once again experience. Much of it pain and hurt that Liara felt in just the same way.

Liara now second by second was understanding the boy that was made a man so early in his life.

David was now becoming a little agitated with the now forgotten memories of his adopted mother and his last attempt to save his people.

_"Please stop" _David said to Liara. But Liara's interest in the Protheans had gotten the better of her judgement.

_"I don't want to go through this again" said David again._

Liara continued to probe his mind. Looking through every part of him with great interest but not hearing David's pleases to stop.

"NOOOOO!" David screamed, jumping up off the med bay bed. He pushed Liara to the ground and knock her head over heels.

Liara for a moment was stunned by what happen but quickly regain her composer and realised what she had done.

David continued to scream uncontrollably, his tech glowing green around him. He turned around and broke the med bay bed off the floor and threw it across the room, still screaming.

A moment passed and he stopped, Liara standing where she had been thrown.

The green glow around David dissipated and he turned around slowly to face Liara, tears pouring down his face.

"I asked you to stop".

"I'm sorry".

"Those were memories and feelings that I never wanted to see or feel again".

"Please forgive me".

"Where is he?".

"Where's who?".

"The Prothean you have aboard the Normandy".


End file.
